


Something's off about Oma

by xMeg



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dangan Ronpa Zero Spoilers, Illness, M/M, Out of Character, Sickfic, Vomit Mention, Whump, slight whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMeg/pseuds/xMeg
Summary: Its a sunny day in Japan and the 1st class of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles have a trip planned, Shuichi Saihara is looking forward to finally spending time with his crush; hyped up by his best friend Kaede, but soon realises there's something off about Kokichi Oma.





	Something's off about Oma

**Author's Note:**

> //This is my first danganronpa fic please bare with me :( called them class 1 because i couldn't find what class they were in//

It was a hot day in japan, the sun was shining down on the grounds of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Today was a free day for the students who lived on the grounds, a friendship group of 16 students laughed happily together each day whilst learning their chosen trade; As the weather was so nice the friends had decided to go on a picnic.

Shuichi Saihara woke up around 10:00 am to the sound of his alarm, he got up and brushed his hair and put on his summer clothing; he sat on his bed to tie his shoe lace when he heard a knock at the door, once he had tied his shoe he made his way to the door and opened it to see Kaede Akamatsu looking at him with a smile on her face, her hair had small daisy clips where her musical notes would be which made a pleasant and summery change, she was wearing a pink summer dress. 

“Hey Shuichi!” she said happily “are you excited and ready for our trip?” Shuichi nodded happily, it wasn’t often that everyone would get the same day off; Shuichi grabbed his bag and closed his door, locking it behind him. Kaede smiled at him and giggled, she whispered in his ear “Kokichi looks real cute in his shorts~” Shuichi gasped slightly and blushed before playfully slapping her, she always teased him about Kokichi as she was his best friend and the first and only person he confessed to about his crush on Kokichi. 

“Shhh!” Shuichi said nervously as he looked around “What if someone hears you; Kiibo has really good hearing you know, he’d be sure to hear you” Kaede giggled at his blush. 

“Okay Okay im sorry! Come on everyone’s waiting in the reception area” Kaede took him by the hand and walked with him to where everyone was

“There he is!” yelled Rantaro Amami picking up his bag “we can finally get going” Shuichi smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry everyone for keeping you waiting, I didn’t realise I was late” Miu came over and pulled him in for a unwanted embrace. 

“You aren’t, Rantaro is just an impatient ass!” she yelled, she let Shuichi go causing him to have a coughing fit due to how tightly she held him.. 

“The sun is shining! This is Atua’s doing! He will watch over us this beautiful day! Lets go everyone!!” Angie sang as she skipped out of the door, everyone giggled and followed her out; Kaede elbowed Shuichi softly and pointed discreetly at Kokichi who was standing by the window. Shuichi looked over and immediately blushed again, Kaede was telling the truth, Kokichi did look cute in his shorts, He was wearing a loose fitted white t-shirt and black shorts, his scarf was fashioned into a belt instead to fit the hot weather. Kaede pulled Shuichi by the hand again and lead him over to Kokichi, the two boys locked eyes and smiled awkwardly which made Kaede giggle again, she winked at Shuichi.

“see you guys later okay? We’re gonna have fun today~~” she said as she ran off to join the others, Kokichi smiled softly at Shuichi and the same was reciprocated back. 

“hey Shuichi” Kokichi said, a slight red glow to his face, Shuichi thought he could be blushing but it couldn’t possibly be blush as he thought that Kokichi would never be interested in him. Shuichi smiled, he did his best not to seem nervous like he always did when talking to Kokichi, he usually did a good job at hiding his feelings for the purple haired boy but today was different, he was finding it difficult because Kokichi looked breathtakingly beautiful with the sun rays peering down on him. Shuichi couldn’t quite tell why but there was something off about Kokichi this morning. 

“Hey Kokichi.. Is everything okay? Its just you were standing by this window on your own and_” Kokichi smiled a big smile, Shuichi couldn’t tell whether it was forced or genuine. 

“I’m fine! I was just waiting for you silly! Now let’s go before we lose where the others are going” he linked arms with Shuichi which made the taller boy blush more, it was getting harder to hide now. 

“That’s not a lie is it?” he asked, Kokichi stayed smiling. 

“Course not, come on!” The two boys followed the other friends to a beautiful patch of land near to the school, it was surrounded by woodland and wildlife; there was a lake too full of colourful fish. Gonta smiled happily, his entire face lit up. 

“Gonta is so happy, there are so many bugs and animals Gonta can play with!” he skipped around and giggled extatically which made everyone feel joy. It was rare for the ultimate students to have days like this because they were always so busy with class so days like this were a blessing. Kirumi set out the picnic blanket, it was so big; Tsumugi had been stitching and crocheting it for weeks; Kirumi placed the basket of cutlery on the blanket as everyone began sitting down, one by one everyone got out their food that they had bought and the atmosphere was just blissful. 

Kaede smiled at Shuichi and walked to him pulling him to the side noticing a look of deep thought on his face. 

“You okay?” she asked, he smiled weakly, still deep in thought. 

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just” he thought for a second “do you notice anything different about Oma?” Kaede propped up on her tip toes to look at Kokichi who was playing with his food, not even attempting to take a bite. She went back to normal height and smiled at her friend.

“No? I mean he’s a little quiet but he might be nervous, he definitely likes you too Shuichi!” Shuichi shh’ed her again as the blush grew bigger. 

“N-No way! Shh!” he said before sighing “Y-You think so” Kaede smiled supportively and nodded.

“Now go back over there and sit with him! This is your chance, it’s a beautiful day and you two are just begging to kiss under the sunset later!” she winked as she turned Shuichi round and pushed him softly in Kokichi’s direction. Shuichi composed himself and went to sit next to him.  
Kokichi was still playing with his sandwich, it was like he was deciding to eat it or not; Kiibo sat across from him also watching him play with his sandwich, he raised an eyebrow.

“Forgive me if I’m wrong but I thought humans were supposed to eat their food not play with it like a doll?” he said, Kokichi looked up at him with a slight scowl. Kiibo gasped nervously as Kokichi would usually come back at him with what he deemed to be ‘robophobic’ remarks but instead he was met with a slight smile. 

“I don’t really want to eat it right now..” he replied, Shuichi was also shocked there was no witty remark about Kiibo’s robot race or origins like their would usually be. Kokichi put the sandwich back in his bag. 

“What! No remark this time? Are you quite alright Oma?” Kiibo asked with slight concern, Kokichi smiled another undecipherable smile. Shuichi looked at him, he was 100% concerned, there was most definitely something off, but he didn’t know how to bring it up in conversation, suddenly he had an idea. He opened his bag and got out grape fanta which was Kokichi’s most favourite fizzy drink, it was cold as it had been sitting in a cooler, so it would be just right to consume. He handed it to Kokichi.

“here” he said softly “I bought this for you” Kokichi blushed at the gesture, he took it from Shuichi and smiled happily. He opened it and almost hesitantly took a sip, he smiled again.

“Ahh thank you!!” he exclaimed “so tasty” Kokichi gave Shuichi a hug, this hug was wanted, Shuichi looked over at Kaede who gave him a thumbs up and a supportive smile. This gave him the confidence boost he needed, he hugged Kokichi back which saw both boys blushing at each other. Kokichi broke the embrace and took another drink, Shuichi moved slightly closer, he went into his bag and got out his sandwich. Kokichi sighed and shook his head slightly, Shuichi noticed this, it seemed as though Kokichi was thinking about something. He went into his bag and picked up his sandwich and ripped a bit off the side and put it into his mouth. Miu who was sitting with the girls nearby laughed and threw a can at Shuichi which hit him on the shoulder, he yelped slightly.

“Oi, don’t get a boner over him eating that bread now!!” she called, Shuichi didn’t even notice he was staring at Kokichi, he blushed as he turned to look at Kokichi who was also blushing now and he was sure it was because of what Miu said and not in a good way. Shuichi felt so embarrassed, what if Miu just ruined any chance of any kind of romance. Before Shuichi could even try and do his best to salvage the moment; Kaede called the group. She was with a very excited Gonta who was jumping up and down. 

“Gonta tell them! Gonta tell them!” he bellowed, Kaede giggled. 

“Okay Gonta; Tell everyone what we’re gonna do now” Gonta was so cheerfuland giggled, seeing him so happy made everyone happy, Gonta’s mind was different to theirs but all the friends loved him, he was their happiness as he was always so positive despite being challenged in other areas, but where he wasn’t so bright his friends would light the way. Gonta got out a map and showed them all. 

“Gonta take friends on nature walk so friends can see all the animals and bugs” Shuichi smiled as everyone reacted to Gonta’s gleefulness, he looked over at Kokichi who didn’t react to Gonta and instead was staring at the floor like he was trying to focus on something, he looked almost in pain, Shuichi put his hand on Kokichi’s shoulder which prompted him to break out of his trance. He smiled weakly at the ultimate detective but was met with a concerned look.

“Everything okay?” a worried Saihara asked the shorter boy, Kokichi sighed and nodded. 

“Yep, I’m good, Well we can’t keep Gonta waiting now can we, he’ll probably crush us or something!” and there it was, a witty comment that only Kokichi would dream of saying, even though the comment was mean; It made Shuichi think that maybe he was just worrying about Kokichi for no reason. He smiled and got up. 

“This way everyone!!” called Gonta as he walked into the forest, everyone followed him laughing and joking with each other, Shuichi and Kokichi followed behind everyone else. Kokichi was walking noticeably slower than everyone else, Shuichi knew he was hiding something because whenever someone suggested a short stop he perked up and was happy to bring the walk to a stop for a few minutes. Shuichi didn’t want to keep asking him if he was okay in case it made him seem needy or clingy and that’s not what he wanted at all, but as a detective he always knew to trust his instincts. 

Gonta stopped everyone at the lake, he showed everyone the surroundings and it really was breath taking; everyone was starting to appreciate the beauty of the world, they started to take photographs and thank Gonta for showing them such a beautiful place, the day was till young and they could really enjoy themselves, it was blissful for the friends. 

Before long everyone split off and started to enjoy the day together in little groups, Kokichi sat with his back to a tree, looking rather pale and tired. Kaede noticed this time around that something was off with Kokichi, She went over to Shuichi who was trying not to seem too clingy and staying out of Kokichi’s way for a while. Kaede poked him in the arm.

“Something’s wrong with Kokichi, I see it now, look at him” she said concerned, Shuichi looked at the boy slumped down by the tree and gasped.

“dude I told you!” he exclaimed “Do you think I should keep asking if he’s okay? He keeps telling me he’s fine which Is clearly a lie, I don’t want to seem pushy though” Kaede nodded and agreed that asking him too many times might annoy him so she thought, suddenly she had an idea. 

“Why not ask him if he wants to help you find some wood for our fire later, that way you guys can be alone and he might warm up and tell you what’s on his mind? It’s the first time we’ve been out as a class in a while he might just be feeling left out? After all he doesn’t make it easy for anyone to be friends with him sometimes” Shuichi nodded and walked over to Kokichi, his arms were crossed over his knees and his head resting on top. Shuichi put a hand on his arm and softly stroked it subconsciously, Kokichi looked up because he noticed but didn’t draw attention. He looked exhausted and washed out.

“Hey I was wondering, wanna come help look for wood for later? It would be nice to hang out with you for a bit, I mean if you want to of course” Shuichi asked nervously, Kokichi smiled weakly again. 

“S-Sure” he said, his voice made it known that he was definitely hiding something; Shuichi got up and stuck out a hand for Kokichi to grab and helped him up. The pair walked into the woods together. 

They got to a wooded area by the east of the lake, it was littered with broken twigs from the trees above them, the boys started to collect wood but it wasn’t long before Kokichi needed to stop again. He went and sat by the lake, he sighed again. Shuichi left his pile of wood and went to sit with him. 

“Im gonna ask again” Shuichi said softly but firmly “are you okay?” Kokichi replied the same reply he always had, that he was fine, Shuichi knew this was a lie just by looking at his crushes pale face, he looked out along the lake “I find that having a nice meal on a sunny day makes me feel really good, Kirumi is making us a really nice meal later, she bought rice and dumplings and meat it’s gonna be real nice” Suddenly he head Kokichi gasp softly, he looked over to see a worried look on Kokichi’s face.

“O-Oh no…” Kokichi exclaimed, his voice quivering “I think I’m gonna_” he clapped his hands over his mouth, he got up and ran behind a tree, before Shuichi had a chance to react he heard the sound of painful vomiting coming from that direction. He got up and rushed to his side. 

Kokichi was doubled over on his knees behind the tree vomiting and Shuichi had no idea what to do, he stared with a mix of concern and disgust, being a detective he wasn’t really squeamish but seeing someone he cared about in this state bothered him. He bent down beside Kokichi and began rubbing his back in soft soothing circles. Kokichi coughed a few times before groaning and sitting back up against the tree. Shuichi went in his bag and gave him a tissue.

“I knew you weren’t okay..” Kokichi rubbed his stomach, he looked up at Shuichi sadly. He looked so unwell it was almost laughable how he’d managed to keep up the okay act for so long. Suddenly Kokichi’s eyes filled with tears, Shuichi gasped and held his hand “hey it’s okay” Kokichi snatched his hand back and began to cry. 

“D-Don’t worry about me, Im fine” he cried, Shuichi grabbed his hand again which made Kokichi gasp. 

“Stop lying! I just watched you projectile vomit on the forest floor and you look like garbage, you literally can’t lie!” Kokichi cried harder, these were real tears, not the fake tears his histrionic self was known for, they were tears of pain, this hurt Shuichi to see someone he loved going through this. Kokichi swallowed some saliva and opened his mouth to speak, unfortunately this was not the wisest of choices and he threw up all over Shuichi, The detective gasped in horror before accepting that it had happened and moving out of the way to allow Kokichi space, he moved round the other side avoiding the large puddle from before and rubbed Kokichi’s back soothingly again. “Okay I deserved that for raising my voice.. its okay.. you’re gonna be okay” he got out his phone to text Kaede as she would probably be worried as to where the boys where. Kokichi whimpered and sat back against the tree. 

“I-I’m so s-sorry I ruined your top..” Kokichi sniffed, his voice riddled with illness and pain, he coughed and threw up again, before catching his breath and groaning with discomfort. Kokichi looked up sadly at Shuichi. Shuichi smiled softly, he opened his bag and got out another shirt. 

“Never go anywhere without a change of clothes, that’s what Tsumugi taught me, you never know what could happen” Shuichi replied, he took off his soiled shirt, Kokichi’s eyes widened as he stared at his chest, he blushed, and smiled softly as he tried to look away but couldn’t, Shuichi put the new shirt on and caught him looking this made him blush too. “how long have you been feeling crappy for? And I want the truth not a lie..” Kokichi wiped his mouth with a fresh tissue. 

“Since last night but i-I assumed it was nerves, I woke up this morning feeling real bad and um well I was actually sick this morning.. that’s why I was by the window, I wanted some air without drawing attention to myself by going outside” Shuichi facepalmed before looking disappointed and worried at Kokichi. 

“What?! You actually threw up this morning too?! Why didn’t you say? I would have stayed behind to make sure you were okay and stuff” he said, Kokichi’s eyes filled with tears again, he sighed and looked down. 

“I.. I wanted to spend the day in the sun.. with the others but.. but mainly you” he replied sadly “I was hoping we’d get some time alone but now I’ve ruined it..” Shuichi blushed and held his hand.

“You haven’t ruined it.. you’re sick and you can’t help that, but you should have said something” he got up and helped Kokichi to his feet, he got his bag still holding Kokichi’s hand. “Let’s go back okay? Kaede and the others went to go get wood instead because I texted to say you weren’t feeling well.. you can sit with me at the fire and i’ll walk with you on the way back to school k?” the two boys blushed and looked into eachother’s eyes, Kokichi smiled nervously. 

“this sucks” he said, holding Shuichi’s hand; lovingly stroking it with his thumb “I really want to kiss you but I just threw up an entire week’s worth of food and that would be gross..” Shuichi didn’t care, he threw caution to the wind and he pecked Oma on the lips. 

“A-Ah im sorry” Shuichi apologised “not that it was gross it wasn’t! I just should have asked, have I made you feel worse?” Kokichi smiled and blushed, he shook his head. 

“N-No I feel.. I feel a bit better actually” Kokichi replied, the two boys giggled together and walked back to where everyone was. 

When they arrived everyone looked so worried, Kokichi blushed in embarrassment, knowing that the whole group knew he had thrown up. Kaede ran up to both boys, she noticed them staying close to each other. 

“Oma! Are you okay? We were all so worried about you when Shuichi said you weren’t feeling well” she gave him a hug and he smiled, he looked at Shuichi and then back at Kaede. 

“I-Im feeling a little better now.. thanks” he said “And that really isn’t a lie” Gonta came over and pulled Kokichi abruptly to his side; the fast motion made Kokichi go pale again. Shuichi gasped. 

“Gonta is sorry! Gonta should have not made Kokichi walk so far when Kokichi feeling sick! Gonta so so sorry, Gonta hope that Kokichi will accept his apology!” Shuichi put a hand on Gonta’s arm 

“Its okay Gonta, its not your fault, be gentle with Oma okay? Remember he’s not feeling good” Shuichi said calmly, Gonta nodded and Shuichi held Kokichi softly. 

“Do you need to throw up again?” he whispered to Kokichi, he shook his head. Kiibo lit the fire and everyone sat around eating, Shuichi sat Kokichi down and allowed Kokichi to rest his head on him, Kokichi blushed and closed his eyes. It truly was a magical day.


End file.
